


Rose Tulle

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Feminization, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Pink Panties, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel, panties, & blow jobs. (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tulle

The rose-shaded tulle fabric of the tightly-fitted panties rubbed against the sensitive skin that lay hidden beneath its coverage. Dean rocked forward on the soft bed, spreading himself onto all fours in the dead center of his newly claimed stage. He looked like the picture of sin with his widened knees and plush, cock-sucking lips glistening with sheer cherry lip gloss. His eyes whispered secrets of need and pleasure with every blink of his candy-apple green eyes.  
  
“Come ‘ere.” His voice was rough and low, but carried well enough to Castiel’s listening ears.  
  
Castiel stalked further into the dimly lit room, slowly approaching the salacious award that was placed within his grasp. Licking his chapped lips, Castiel began to tear off the restraining articles of his clothing. Once all but his trousers were relinquished to the bedroom floor, he leaned in close to his prize.  
  
Dean crawled closer, causing his hips to sway with the motion. Castiel’s eyes tentatively followed their direction before Dean’s curious fingers found the zipper to the angel’s trousers. Looking up into the deep blue that was his savior, Dean began to work his fingers to unzipping the last layers of fabric between him and Castiel. Once Castiel was entirely freed, Dean took hold of Castiel’s stiff member and began to kitten-lick the tender tip before fully engulfing it into his hollowed cheeks. He began a consistent sucking motion while Castiel quickly began to thrust in and out of the wet and inviting hole.  
  
Dean’s tongue stretched out and explored the underside of the cock in his mouth, making certain to brush against the length. Castiel hastily fumbled for a hold by grasping Dean’s short and disheveled blonde hair. The angel’s chapped lips haltingly parted, allowing a deep-throated moan to be released before he thrust further into Dean’s throat. With his last thrust, Castiel began to expel his white-hot stringy release. Dean’s swollen lips were unable to contain all of the man’s release, and strings of creamy white spilled down the sides of his parted and sore jaw.  
  
With his orgasm completed, Castiel was left standing drained and sated. He stared down at the freckled cheekbones of the man who just presented him with one of his most enjoyable experiences to date. Castiel gently brushed his thumb across the milky residue that trailed along the sharpened jawline. He forced his thumb into Dean’s abused and parted lips that were now smeared with the remains of Castiel’s release and the light layer of gloss. Dean lightly nursed Castiel’s thumb, drinking in whatever it was the man was feeding him.  
  
“What a good girl.” Castiel lazily commented, smiling down at his perfect pet wrapped in pink panties and smeared makeup.


End file.
